Shattered Life
by ShadowStalker of Cybertron
Summary: Shattered Glass Realm: The Decepticons are losing the battle against the Autobots, but when the Autobots 'weapon in progress' is found by them they may have a chance at winning, while at the same time gaining a family member.
1. Shattered Life 1

Shattered Life

**Finding Everett**

***Sighs* New Story Everyone, I've kind of been having some writers block on my other stories, and this came to me. This is a Shattered Glass realm and is my first time writing one, so I'm excited.**

**Warning: The beginning is kind of sad, bit it gets better**

**{...} = Dream and/or Memory**

**[...] = Comm Link**

* * *

{"Brothers, Friends, Family, Hear ME!" Megatron raised his arms and roared over the crowd of the auditorium. He and Orion Pax had just arrived to state their case, and he was not going to leave without letting himself be heard. "Have we not been oppressed!?" He shouted gaining a yell of yeses from half the audience, but the Council stayed quiet. "Have we not been shut down to our lowest!?" Again another roar from the crowd, he looked over to Orion and his 'brother' nodded. "Have we been in this state long enough!?" More cries. "Then shouldn't we do something about it!?" He turned his attention to the Council and spoke softer. "Our caste system has oppressed those who have done nothing wrong, and all those who do wrong have been appraised with the highest of castes. Have we not lived like this for too long? Have sparklings not suffered because of your insolence?" Some of the council members looked like they had just been accused of the highest of crimes. "I. . . for many eons have been oppressed myself, working in the mines and fighting in the pits of kaon just to sustain myself. . . While others, such as yourselves, have lived in peace and tranquility, never passing up a moment to delve yourself into your lifestyle." The audience was quiet, and everyone was clinging onto his every word.  
Except for one, Orion Pax, he had read so much that he has learned far more than he should of. Days of past war and how that through fighting you can gain what control you need. "I say it should stop! I say that our lives should be how we choose, free sparks as you will. . . What is life, without a life to live?" The crowd shouted in an uproar again and his loyal comrades applauded. The strong mech looked over to his 'brother' and saw something gleaming in his optics, something he had never seen before. The crowd quieted down again and Megatron looked to see the High Council standing and raising up a servo.

"Megatron. . . I see your view, but perhaps you have not seen ours." Boo's swept around the area and the cybertronian raised his servo again making them set back into place. "Have you ever once thought of Why we have our caste system?"

"I have High Council, and I have found that your decisions were most useless. . . No cybertronian should have to live with being set in a caste because of rank from spark, either from the well of allsparks or its carrier."

"We have found it most suitable."

"Of course you would, you live in the higher caste and get anything, or, anyone you please." He looked around the crowd and saw a few femmes looking away. He was about to speak when his brother spoke up.

"I find this typical." Orion said and all helms turned to him. "That you would hold yourself higher and not once think of the others, others who have groveled at your pede's just to get to looking inside your house." The High Council began to feel his energon boil at the words.

"I have thought much about your castes Orion. . . But this is how it is."

"How what is?" He asked in a more mocking tone. ". . Are you afraid that once you relinquish the castes that you will become a lower one, that no longer you will be higher than those that you oppose?" His question was valid, as Megatron thought, but he knew it was out of line. "Are you afraid that your lavish lifestyle will come to an end and you will become known as no one from then on?"

"ENOUGH!" The High Councils voice boomed through the building and all fell silent for what felt like vorns. "You do not understand of what you speak."

"I may not High Council, but I do understand that no more should you be in rule." Megatron saw his closest friend and 'brother' make a signal with his servo and nanocliks later a shot rang through the area shooting the High Council in the spark and ending his life once and for all. The large mech fell back with a Thunk and Orion Pax looked to Megatron and then turned to the cybertronians behind him. "Fellow Brethren, we shall NO longer be oppressed under the law of others! Our will is Our own! AND WE SHALL TAKE IT!" The crowd shouted into a loud uproar and raised their servos high into the air. "MY NEW NAME IS OPTIMUS! AND I SHALL BE THE LAST PRIME, RULER OF THE AUTOBOTS!" He turned to his brother and locked optics with him. "Shall you join me Brother? For together we can once and for all conquer this world, make it like it once was." Megatron shook his helm and backed away.

"Fear Brother, that is what you speak of... you are of fear, not of peace."

"Yes brother, and I feel Energized! If you join me you can too."

"I am sorry brother, for I must fight against you." He walked out leaving his once brother to wallow in his new found hatred.}

* * *

Megatron woke up in what they humans called a cold sweat, although it was just his systems overheating, he felt cold.

"Oh brother, why must you oppress?" He asked, it was the question he asked himself every morning ever since his 'brother' had turned against their ways and started the war. He sighed and got off his berth. "How did you lose your way so fast?"

* * *

StarScream walked down the nemesis halls and stopped just before Megatrons quarters. He heard his leader talking to himself, again, but he was used to it, since every morning he would walk past his room he would hear it. It was the same words every day, like he was practicing a memorable speech that would never be forgotten. He took in deep breath and let it out slowly, he really hated interrupting Megatron during this time in the morning, but it was urgent, and even against his better judgement the Decepticon SIC knocked on the door hearing a silent but annoyed 'yes'. He pressed a button and the door slid open to reveal Megatron in mid step.

"I am sorry to interrupt you Megatron, but. . . I have very urgent news."

"What it is StarScream?" StarScream hesitated before stepping into the room and letting out a long exaggerated sigh. "Well?" Megatron could tell something was up, and he didn't feel that it was good.

"Megatron. . . SkyQuake. . His signal has offlined." Megatron sighed and nodded. For a while silence passed between the two making it become an awkward gap.

"Thank you StarScream, make sure he has a proper burial."

"Will you be coming?"

"I shall see StarScream, many things have been going through my processor as of lately and I am just trying to think it over." The SIC nodded and walked out of the room letting the door shut with a 'whoosh' behind him. He shook his helm and walked down to the energon room, he hadn't had any yesterday and his tanks were screaming at him to get something to eat.

As he walked into the room he saw DreadWing there with sorrow filling his face. He grabbed a cube for himself and didn't even think of leaning against the wall, something just felt, wrong, about it.

"Will you be coming to the. . Uh." StarScream started but he didn't know how to finish it.

"Funeral? . . Yes, he was my brother, I have every intent on honoring him as I can." StarScream nodded and the bulky seeker walked out. It was a sad day, in of it being that SkyQuake had been one of the first to die in a decade, or more. . Honestly the seeker had forgotten. Though he had not forgotten the feeling of losing his brethren, he himself had personally watched his two brothers have their sparks brutally detached from them, due to the trio refusing to join the Autobots. He would of been next if Megatron hadn't saved him and asked him to join the Decepticons, he said yes in a sparkbeat, swearing he would get back the femme that did it.  
The seeker was brought out of his past thoughts when Knockout walked into the room, his cyan exterior perfect as ever.

"Sad day today." The mech said reaching for a full cube and StarScream nodded. "Will Megatrron be showing up today?"

"I do not know, he is. . distraught."

"When is he not?"

"He has much on his processor, you would to if this planet was in your hands and you had no human help what so ever."

"What about the humans government?"

"They have sided with the Autobots, under false pretenses."

"Can't we just explain the truth?" StarScream gave an annoyed glare to the Decepticon medic and he back off. "I was just asking." He said raising his servo's defensively.

"We cannot just swoop in and say they're lying to you."

"Point taken." Knockout set down the now empty cube and looked back to his commanding officer. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a body to prepare."

"There shouldn't be much to prepare with the way it is done." StarScream said raising in optic ridge.

"DreadWing has requested that I do so." StarScream bowed his head and the cyan sports car walked off, to say the least, somberly.

It was raining outside, but the cons could care less, in fact the rain fit their mood perfectly. Everyone was out, even Megatron, as four vehibots, recently turned con, came out carrying a metal slate with the deceased body of SkyWarp.  
DreadWind stood to his full height, not letting himself slouch an inch. He held a small object in his hand and forced himself not to let any tears fall, although he was about to lose the battle.

"Fellow Decepticons, we gather in this sorrow time to grieve a loss of a trusted friend and family member. . ." Megatron began mourning filling his voice. "It has been many years since our fleet has lost any lives and through that time we have gained new sparks." He gestured to the vehicons who looked at him, even though no one could ever really tell their full expressions they could see that they had fear and sadness in them. "SkyWarp lost his life to a dreaded con, the one we have learned is called CliffJumper." DreadWing growled at the name and grasped the item he was holding tighter until he heard a pressure sound. "But we must not let this death deter us, for we shall keep fighting and win this war that was so heavily raged against our home! We shall take this as a time to stand up and learn new things to protect ourselves against those who call themselves the Autobots!" He looked to SkyWarps twin and the seeker walked up to his brother. "If you may do the honors."

"Megatron, we haven't ever had to use this on Earth, what if it reacts differently to the planet." StarScream asked fearfully.

"He is gone by the time he hits the ground, there shall be no reason to worry StarScream." The SIC nodded and watched as DreadWing placed the device on his brother. The vehicons then walked to the edge of the ship and tipped the metal platform allowing the fallen comrade to descend to the ground. But as he did so his body flaked away like ashes from a flame. Soon enough his body was fully gone and only the ashes that flew in the wind were a reminder of his existence. It was an old seeker tradition, the bodies of the deceased seekers would have a device set on them that would turn their metal to ashes as the descended from the highest point of Cybertron. At first it was to ensue that they left their life in honor, but once the war raged it was to make sure that the Autobots wouldn't use their deceases bodies as testing subjects. DreadWing, after the long silence, turned to his comrades.

"If you'll excuse me I have a few things to attend to." He walked off allowing the other to disperse themselves, acting like the funeral had never happened.

"StarScream." Megatron said and the slender seeker turned to his leader.

"Yes Megatron?"

"Will you scout out the area for any Autobots and see if there is any new activity."

"I will see what I can find." He jumped off of the platform and transformed in mid air. Feeling the wind against his wing he was glad to get away from all the gloominess that surrounded the ship.

* * *

Everette ran as fast as she could. She didn't ever want to see them again, in fact she never wanted to hear anything of them again. An engine roared behind her and she sped up her pace, not again, never again, would she be by their side, believing every lie they whispered into her ear. She didn't care that her parents were on their side and part of the government, she wasn't going back, not ever.

"Get back here, you insolent Child!" A voice yelled to her as a the black, midnight blue and gold accented sports car caught up to her speed. He must've been pushing his pedal to the max in order to reach her.

"Leave me ALONE!" She yelled trying to push herself harder, but she couldn't, she had reached her max speed.

"You're coming back with me whether you like it or not!" The car door swung open and the straps tried to gab for her, but she swerved out of the way. "If you don't come back now your punishment will get worse."

"NO!" She screeched, slowing down her speed and turning a different direction making the vehicle swerve around confused until he re-changed his direction towards her.

As the chase was going on the two didn't notice a red and white f-16 fighting falcon flying above them. He was watching the chase and was amazed at the girls speed, by what he could tell on his radars she had to be going at least 200 miles per hour. But none the less his amazement had to end, she was being chased by an Autobot and a girl that young, well let's just say no one wanted to get on Megatrons bad side. He swooped down, flipped over and opened his cockpit. Scooping her up into it he re-shut it and rolled back onto the jets stomach. She pushed her hands against the glass and her eyes grew wide. The jet counted to 4 seconds until he heard her scream, indicating that the event had just kicked in.

She screamed for what felt like ages before the jet intervened on her.

"You can stop that racket now." He said bluntly, clearly annoyed at her noises. The girl looked down at the ground and then back to the controls before letting out another long drawn scream.

* * *

Back on the ground the sports car came to a jerking halt. Transforming he looked up into the sky to see the jet shooting off into the distance. Cursing he got a running head start and transformed back into his alt-form.

[SmokeScreen to Autobot base. Come in. . Do you read me.]

[I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!] A voice yelled through the comm and it was none other than Ratchet, the teams medic and literal mad scientist.

[I lost the girl to that stupid con StarScream.]

[Of course you did, what can you do?]

[Why YOU!]

[Enough SmokeScreen.] Another voice spoke through and the younger Autobot sighed.

[Yes Lord Prime.] He replied clearly annoyed.

[Report back to base for a new mission.] The comm link went dead and the rookie growled, he hated being the mission goer of the team, he would be leader if it wasn't for Optimus and his pestering SIC Arcee in the way. The sports car changed gear and sped down the desolate highway, there was really no need to falter, last thing he needed or wanted, was to be used as one of Ratchets lab rats for being late.

* * *

StarScream looked to the girl and saw that she had calmed down, but she was breathing quite heavily. He knew, from countless lectures for Knockout, that when humans were calm their heart-rate was around 100 but hers was skyrocketing through the roof. When she did calm down she stumbled out a few words.

"Your, Your a D-Decepticon." She said clearly out of breath from the high speed run.

"That is what my symbol shows."

"A-are you going to k-kill me." She said taking a dry gulp StarScream let out a soft chuckle, but stopped when it seemed to scare the girl.

"What would ever make you think that?"

"The Autobots said that you guys are beyond evil and that-that you would kill any human on sight."

"Then they clearly lied to you. . . What else did they say?"

"That if I ever had an encounter with one of you I should try and get away as fast as I can."

"And you believed them?" She nodded her had back and forth. "Sadly to say they are the ones who were lying to you." The seeker thought for a moment. "How. . . Did you even come to know about them?"

"My parents were part of the government who are allowed to know about them."

"Oh." She nodded and looked out the glass.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to my home, the nemesis." Silence passed between the two and it was becoming seemingly awkward. "What is your name?" The girl snapped her head to the jets controls and looked at them for a while before answering.

"Everett, but most just call me Evie."

"Well them Evie. . . Welcome to the Nemesis." Her eyes widened at the sight before her. It was a large floating ship that could easily hold up to 5 or 6 passenger planes. "Wow, I've never seen it up close before, I've always been told that this place was a death trap."

"I would prefer to call the Autobots base a deathtrap."

"You mean Omega Outpost 1."

"You know where they are located?"

"Please that place became my home ever since my parents introduced me to them." StarScream internally smirked at this, maybe they could win the war after all.

The jet landed on the platform and allowed the girl, now Evie to get out before transforming. He lent a servo down to her and out of instinct she crawled on allowing the large mech to carry her inside of the ship. It was, to say the least, brighter in the ship than she had expected, although she had gotten a little to used to the dark outcast of the Autobot base, it always seemed like a dread was hanging over them. Though through the more bright atmosphere something of gloom, loomed over them and she figured that it was the death of their comrade. She probably wouldn't of know about it though if two horns, the nickname she had given CliffJumper, didn't come barreling in gloating about his new accomplishment.  
StarScream walked into a large room that was surrounded by computers and windows. A silver and purple mech stood in the middle of it with his back facing them and his servos clasped behind them.

"Megatron." The mech turned his helm towards the voice before fully facing his SIC.

"Ah, StarScream, did your flying bring back any information?"

"Not much, but I did manage to find this girl being chased by SmokeScreen." Megatron narrowed his blue optics to the girl and starred intently at her before looking back up to StarScream.

"You did well to save her. . Tell me what is your name child?" He asked and she couldn't believe her ears. The same mech that Optimus has told her was the most maniacal being on the Earth was being, kind, to her.

"Everett. . But everyone calls me Evie."

"Alright Evie, how did you find yourself being chased by SmokeScreen?"

"I ran away from the Autobot base." This seemed to of struck the large mechs interest. "It's really complicated, but I couldn't take their lies and harsh treatments any more."

"Will your family be looking for you, because we could-"

"I don't have a family." She said interrupting him, she in fact was telling the truth, when she had told StarScream that her parents were part of the government, she had left out of the part of seeing them being killed by BumbleBee for going against what he had said at least that is why she thought they had been killed. "I did, but. . . Not anymore." Megatron thought about this for a moment.

"You are welcome to stay here." He looked to his SIC. "StarScream, if you wouldn't mind creating a room for her. . . Afterwards have her checked by Knockout for any external or internal injuries." The slender mech nodded and walked out of the large room.

* * *

After Evie's new room was finished, which was a smaller room connected to StarScream's, she was brought to the medical sector. When they walked into the large room her and StarScream saw a cyan mech running around the place, picking up random things and setting them in different places. He mech caught a glimpse of them and slowed down.

"What can I do for you StarScream?" He asked seeming as if he was in a rush.

"I need a checkup."

"I just gave you your checkup not two weeks ago."

"Not for me. . . For her." The medic looked to the SIC's servo when he raised it and nodded. He motioned towards one of the berths and StarScream carried their new recruit there. He could see the fear in her eyes, and there was no doubt that she had been int Ratchet's grasp one or two times. "I would consider staying away from any sharp objects." He said seeing knockout grab a few things from his bag, one being a needle.

"She may need a tetnis shot though." Evie cringed and StarScream stood between her and the medic. "Please StarScream, I didn't say she had to have one, I said she may need one." He set the syringe down and grabbed a scanner. StarScream moved out of the way and allowed the mech to do his job.

After 15 minutes of scans Knockout stepped back and put his supples down on a metal table.  
"Good news is you don't need any shots, but I did find something odd." Evie held her arm and looked away and StarScream raised a optic ridge.

"What did you find?" He asked now looking at the medic.

"Her endurance seems to be stronger than most average humans."

"I did notice that she was running past 200 miles per hour when I found her."

"Really?" The medic said intrigued. They looked to the girl and saw that she seemed somewhat embarrassed. "Do you know of this?"

"Can we go now?" She asked trying to avoid the question and StarScream picked her up in his servo.

"I think we are finished for today." He walked out leaving the mech to get back to his hectic running around.

The two arrived back to StarScream's room and he let her down onto the floor so she could walk into her room. It had been a long day and the two just wanted some well needed rest.

* * *

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU LOST HER!" Ratchet yelled at the rookie. "I WAS NOT FINISHED!" He started to throw his wrenches at the mechs helm making dent after dent. "WHY DO YOU THINK HER PARENTS WERE KILLED!"

"Gah, I didn't mean to lose her, that stupid jet StarScream took her before I could grab her!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Ratchet! . SmokeScreen!" The two looked over to see a black and violet mech standing in the doorway.

"Lord Prime, this insolent creature lost my experiment."

"I know that, and he shall be punished for it, but that is my choice of what shall happen to him, not yours." The medic bowed his head and growled. "Do you not have other experiments to get back to?" Optimus asked gesturing to the man and woman who laid on separate berths. "If you finish them you may be able to get get Everett back. . . The humans do not call it Mothers Intuition for nothing."

"I see your point." The Prime nodded and forced SmokeScreen out of the room. They walked down the hall, the Primes servo having a harsh grip on SmokeScreen's shoulder the hole time. When they reached a separate hanger he shoved him to his SIC.

"Arcee, if you will." SmokeScreen gulped but kept it silent. There was one reason, and one reason only that the team called her The Punisher. She got a devilish smile and showed her recently sharpened claws. When Optimus left he walked down the hall listening to the screams that were coming from the hanger. As always they were like music to his audio receptors.

* * *

**Whenever I read other Shattered Glass realms, I always wondered why Optimus was made even darker than Megatron in the usual Universe. But writing this it's just like it's natural for him to be like that. I don't know if anyone else thinks that or maybe I'm just weird like that. **

**Rereading the chapter I saw that it was, well, pretty dark. I try not to make my stories so dark, I don't really know how this will come out though, so it might end up going like this throughout the whole story.**

**I would love to see what you think of this story, so reviews are welcome, but I would ask you to please stay away from flames, if you want to write flames, know that they will be deleted and I ask you to not read the rest of the story if you know you will dislike it. Thank you and have a great night/day.**


	2. Shattered Life 2

Shattered Life

**Rash Decisions**

Everett walked around her new accommodations. The ship was huge, but not as big as the Autobots base, that place had level after level of floors. Pede's reverberated off of the interior and she raced to a nearby hideout. When she looked around the corner she saw that is was a vehibot, but his colors were lighter and less, evil. She walked out from her space figuring that he was one of the bots that had decided to trade sides, at least, one of the ones that had lived. He stopped and looked down to her.

"Evie, what are you doing here?" He asked and she looked up to his visor. From his voice she knew who it was, she had talked to him a few times and had learned his name before he had left.

"I ran away Steve."

"You understand that you will not fare well, if they find you."

"I knew that before I took the first step out of the base, as did you." He nodded understanding what she was talking about since he too had been there. He lent out a servo and she walked on, afterwards he started to walk with her facing her back to him. "Where are we going?" She really didn't know her way around, in fact before the con had come she was completely lost.

"The Sanctuary."

"And that would beee?" He sighed knowing that she was new.

"The main area of this whole ship, you may of visited it when you came here." She nodded remembering where StarScream had brought her when they had first arrived at the ship. "Why were you out here anyway?"

"When I woke up StarScream was still asleep so I decided to find my way around."

"And did you?"

"I found that it is very easy to get lost here." The con chuckled a bit and shook his helm slowly.

"Don't worry that's how it was my first time here too."

"Steve, what was it like transitioning?"

"It was different, coming here I felt like I was able to do what I wanted. . Optimus held very tight leashes and many who crossed him died."

"I know." She looked away and sighed sadly. Before anything else could be said they reached the room and the large doors slid open. The cons turned to see Steve walk in with Evie in his servo. StarScream charged up to the con and looked to the girl.

"I have been searching for you everywhere! Never leave your quarters without me knowing." He said in a scolding tone before setting her onto his own servo. "Thank you Steve for finding her." The con bowed his head and walked over to one of the large computers, taking over for another con who was at the computer. "If you wanted to get a tour of the place then you should of come to me."

"You were in recharge when I woke up and I didn't want to bug you."

"That is no excuse to just. . wander off." She raised a brow at him and folded her arms.

"Are you being protective over me?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm lacing her voice.

"No, I just don't need to find out that you had been squished under a pede." Before any more words could be exchanged a metallic voice spoke up.

"Energon deposits have been detected." Everyone there turned to look at Megatrons TIC SoundWave, facing his back to them. He couldn't naturally speak due to his voice processor being cut out during the war by the Autobots, but with some help by Knockout's medical skills and StarScreams scientific skills they devised a device that could transfer what thoughts he wanted into words.

"StarScream." Megatron said turning to look at the Seeker. "Go and see what you can find, take DreadWing with you. . . You may leave Evie in my servos." StarScream shot his servo that contained Evie near him and his sky blue optics narrowed.

"I will be watching over her, thank you very much." He walked out of The Sanctuary and everyone looked to the doors.

"What was that all about?" Steve asked scratching his helm.

"I believe some old memories were erupted from yesterday's events and StarScream has found an attachment to our new member." Megatron stated looking out the large windows. "Many memories indeed."

* * *

A vehibot ran down one of the corridors and stopped when he reached the main hanger.

"Lord Prime. Sir." He stated saluting as he stood straitly. The black and violet mech turned to him and growled.

"What it is Drone?" He asked annoyed that his research had been interrupted.

"Sir, a new energon deposit had been spotted, along with Decepticon arrival at the site. . . And one human signal." This made the leader smirk, he definitely had thought that the Decepticons would of kept their new found weapon on board. That was unless they didn't know her growing secret. "Should we ambush Lord Prime?"

"Yes indeed. . . But do not worry about the energon as much as the human, we need her to win this war." The bot saluted again and walked out just as the elevator doors opened to reveal the Autobots human official Agent Fowler.

"What in Sam Hill is the talk about one of our humans getting kidnapped, and a teen at that?" Fowler said clearly angered.

"We have everything under control Fowler, in fact we plan on getting her back today."

"You better. . . After her parents mysterious death with the Decepticons we don't need to add her to the list."

"We understand Agent Fowler, but this is war, many things happen that we wish would not."

"You're 25 feet tall robotic alien beings, you should be able to control a sixteen year old girl."

"We were not expecting her to run away yesterday." Fowler growled, he swore there was something up with the bots. One it was those blood red optics that gave him the first signal, but they had, had a backstory to why they were like that, and for two, they just gave him the creeps at how it felt they were hiding something. Fowler grasped his hands against bars and leaned forward.

"If you don't get her back, it's my head on the line Prime."

"It is Lord Prime."

"I don't care if it's Madam Prime, I want that girl back at our facility by nightfall or I will be sending them after You!" He pointed his finger at the Autobot leader and charged out of the silo and let the elevator bring him back up to his awaiting jet.

Optimus growled and clenched his fists. But before he could do anything rash to the computers a small servo set on his arm and he looked down to see Arcee. Her main color being a dark navy blue, that was accented with a dark magenta and dark silver grey.

"Do not worry Lord Prime, before we know it, those creatures that inhabit this disgusting planet shall be no more." A deep chuckle escaped the mechs throat as he thought about eradicating every human that had ever disrespected him, or even come across his path.

* * *

StarScream and DreadWing cautiously walked into the cavern with their weapons on high alert. Evie, still trying to get over the fact that the con she just met was over protective of her, sat on DreadWings shoulder. There had been a small fight between the two of who should carry her, but after her intervening, they decided that since DreadWing had more metal around his shoulder area she would have a better chance at hiding between the plating. Although StarScream couldn't help but take glances at her every few seconds to make sure she was safe.

Once they were fully into the cavern they found a fully untapped energon mine, ready for their taking.

"Megatron will be please with this." StarScream said lowering his weapons and smiling at the find.  
Evie got on all fours and leaned over DreadWings shoulder to get a better look at the crystalized energon. From Ratchet, or as he liked to be called Hatchet, she had learned that cybertronians could eat the energon in its raw form but it would not process as well as liquified energon. The girl leaned a bit to far and found herself tumbling over the metal and falling to the ground. She let out a terrified scream but before she made contact with the ground a slender hand caught her. Peeking an eye open she saw StarScream glaring at the other bot.

"This is why I wanted to have her on my shoulder, I knew you wouldn't watch her." He said accusingly and the bulkier seeker looked offended.

"Excuse me for looking out for any Autobot movement."

"Who cares about the Autobots, do you know what Megatron would do if we killed a human." no more had to be said in order for the two to know what could and would happen. Megatron was very fond of the humans, knowing a few himself, but if there was one thing that got him on his angered side it was the death of a human by them or Autobot, especially if they themselves could of stopped the death. "Watch her next time." StarScream set Everett onto his own shoulder and let her get as comfortable as she could. "I will call in for the transportation of the supplies." DreadWing nodded and walked out near the caves entrance, ready to fight off any oncoming Autobot foes.

"You don't have to be so overprotective of me you know." She said to StarScream and he huffed sharply.

"I am not being overprotective of you, I just. . . don't want to see you hurt."

"You do know I've been with the Autobots for over four years now."

"Actually, I did not know that."

"Right. . . But that doesn't change the fact that I can take care of myself. . I mean have you ever had to run away from one of Hatchet's famous poison laced wrenches?" She asked more in a sarcastic tone.

"Not exactly."

"So there, I know how to protect myself."

"Ev. ." She blinked a bit at her apparent new name. "You are becoming one of us now, and the Autobots do not take kindly to us. . this is not one of your leisurely walks around the Autobot base, this is war and you have now been fully entered into it."

"I'll believe it when I see it." She folded her arms and slunk in her spot.

"Autobots!" DreadWing yelled from the caverns corridor and StarScream set Evie onto a tall ledge before firing up his weapons and heading to his comrade. She sighed and took a step above the ledge allowing her foot to connect to the sideways wall, she did it again with her other foot and started to walked up the rocky wall, no hands helping. Once she reached the ceiling she sighed and started to walk, her hair falling towards the ground leaving no strands on her face.

As she got closer she could hear the firing getting louder and louder until it was too loud for her head to take. She clasped her hands over her ears and leaned down so that she was looking straight into a pair of crimson red optics, that belonged to none other than BumbleBee. Laying her stomach onto the wall she looked over the edge and watched the battle between Autobot and Decepticon. StarScream was fighting BumbleBee and DreadWing was fighting his newfound nemesis CliffJumper. The fight was matched and it seemed that no one was going to win, but it seemed odd to her that only the two Autobots would be here, she knew Optimus, or as he liked, Lord Prime, would usually send in more troops so that they Decepticons were outnumbered and had no choice but to surrender over the mines.

Without notice a servo came up behind her and grasped her tightly. She shot her head around to see that it was one of the vehibots. Cursing a few words she had heard over the four years she tried to push herself out of the strong grasp, but it was proving to be an uneasy feat. When her energy was used up she did the last thing that came to mind. Everett took in a deep, but sharp breath and screamed at the top of her lungs making StarScream snap his helm around to see her being brought back to the ground-bridge by the bot.

Something of fear and anger glinted in his optics and he faced one of his missiles at the bot. And without warning he shot it, hitting the unfortunate bot in the head and making it come clean off. The hand still tightly grasping her the body fell and she was brought down with it. When it hit the ground she was jerked around in the hand until it smacked to the ground, letting the fingers jerk open. She was flown out of the now opened servo and her body slammed against the ground before doing a few body rolls and forcefully smacking against a thick piece of crystalized energon. She heard a few more blasts but they were becoming more and more distant by the second. Some shots rang past her and she could see the red and blue clashing together to make colorful sparks before dispersing into thin air. Groaning she sat up where she was and looked around forcing herself to concentrate on hearing the fight around her.

More vehibots had come and were fighting, but a few Decepticons had come too, backing up their fellow comrades. BumbleBee, swerved around the fight, and ran up to her, his servo ready to grasp her hurting body and bring her back to their base. She couldn't crawl away, first she was hurting and second he was too fast. Before she knew it the black servo came close to her, but it never grabbed her, in fact, a blue shot flew past her and she looked away from the brightness it emitted. When she did look back she smirked, there, stood the Autobot scout, with one less servo than he had before. He grasped it and yelled a few things before retreating back into the green swirling light leaving only the Decepticons and what was left of the energon deposit.

StarScream ran up to her and gently scooped her up into his servo, trying to examine her injuries. He was speaking but she couldn't make out any words, she could hear him, but it was like he was muffled and under water. Her vision became blurry and she could only start to make out lines and colors of the figures around her. Something of a light blue took her out of the servos and StarScream and talked to him before walking off into a replica of the Autobots ground-bridge, although she was pretty sure it lead somewhere else.

As they passed through darkness enveloped her and she fell unconscious in the servos of the Decepticons medic Knockout.

* * *

BumbleBee walked into the medical room and threw something onto one of Ratchets berths. The crazed medic looked at it and saw that it was something of a charred servo, seconds later the scout slammed his servoless arm onto the same berth and pointed to it. BumbleBee started to talk, but instead of a voice most would call normal, it was cracked and fuzzed like a broken and cursed stereo, something about it would bring fear into anyone who heard it.

"Fi-ix It." Was all he said and the medic got on his job. BumbleBee was a loyal scout to Optimus's plans to dominate Earth and retake Cybertron, but he was not as trustworthy as he was loyal. Everyone who knew him always tried to stay on his good side, he was one known to sneak into a bots room at night and viciously hurt or kill them if they ever did something to his dislike.

Most remember the first time someone had gotten onto his bad side, it was about his voice. It wasn't really his after all, but it had been blown up during a crossfire and it was the best Ratchet could do. But most everyone remembers that they mech had been making fun of Bee for his new voice, saying he sounded like a bot that had to be put into the scrap yard. Like always BumbleBee played it cool, acted like the taunting didn't faze him, but when night fell silent screams passes through the building and in the morning one of the other mechs had found his friend offlined in his berth, most details were beyond gruesome that they had been left out, but it served as a reminder to those who wanted to taunt the scout as well.

When Ratchet was done BumbleBee took his hand away and walked out of the room without another word. When he got to the silo he was greeted by Arcee who was walking out.

"See you in my hanger." She said flinging out her claws and laughing as she disappeared into the dark hallway. The scout glared at the nothingness before looking to his leader who was clearly angered.

"How is it that my most loyal scout cannot bring Back A HUMAN!" He yelled and Bee slunk back, he may of been feared by most but there was only one mech that he was scared of and that was Optimus. "I send you out there to get her, and you come back with a severed servo, must I ask why."

"No-o Lo-ord Pri-ime." He answered his voice breaking up on every word. "If you gi-ive me ano-othe-er cha-ance I c-"

"No. . . I have given this mission to Arcee."

"Bu-ut Lo-ord Pri-ime. . The se-econd he-er se-ervo-os tou-uch the gi-irl she-e will be-e dea-ad."

"That is why I am sending back up with her. . surprisingly you are not as smart as you look." The prime turned back to the computer and started to type. "Since you are more loyal than that wretched SmokeScreen I will allow you to not be punished, but if you fail me again, then you may not be as lucky." BumbleBee bowed his head and walked out of the hanger smirking at the femme as he walked passed her.

"Tou-ugh lu-uck Sho-ort Stu-uff." He said turning the corner and heading to his quarters. Arcee growled and set her talons by her side.

"Maybe next time." She said in a sad like tone.

* * *

StarScream was in Medical room looking over Knockouts shoulder trying to figure out what he was doing.

"Are you almost finished?" He asked with worry. "Will she be alright?" Knockout growled and pushed the seeker off of his shoulder, but he just came back. Turning around he faced the mech with an annoyed expression.

"If you don't let me work on her then she won't be alright and she might end up dying." StarScream backed off and the medic turned back around, growling as he did so.

[StarScream if you may come to The sanctuary.] Megatron voice said booming over the internal speakers. The slender mech looked at Evie one last time before heading out of the room and down to the main area of the ship.

When he reached The Sanctuary he awaited for his leader to speak. Minuted passed and he checked his internal time and saw that it had been 10 minutes since he had enterd. When he looked back to the front he saw Megatron starring down at him and suddenly he felt like a one of the humans flys.

"You put her in harms way StarScream." Megatron finally said and the seeker cringed. He truly didn't mean to, he had just lost his judgement. "It was a rash decision bringing her to the mines, especially when you knew the Autobots would be showing up to take them over."

"I understand sir, it shall not happen again." StarScream said somberly.

"This is not a matter of it happening again, this is a matter of what you know is a right and a wrong decision."

"I made a wrong decision, and I know that, I just did not expect the Autobots to be going after her personally."

"Through all these years of war what is the one thing that I have repeatedly taught you."

"Expect the unexpected, even when facing the light." Megatron nodded as StarScream drooped his helm. He should of known it was going to happen, after all she had run away and by the way SmokeScreen was chasing her she seemed too important to be lost. "Will you be taking her from my care?" He asked.

"Who ever deemed you her care taker?" Megatron asked back and StarScream shot his helm up.

"I j-just assumed that, well that since I-" Megatron raised a servo quieting down the slender mech.

"I understand where your thought came from, but I believe that we are all responsible for her, just as we are responsible for each other out on the field." Megatron paused for a moment as if thinking over a very important decision. "But no, I will not be taking her from your care, I think you have learned a lesson from this rash decision and know that next time you should leave her in the someone else's capable hands." StarScream nodded and shifted in his position. "You may leave and see how she is doing, but if Knockout is busy with any repairs on her I advise to keep your distance." His SIC bowed his head an walked off towards the medical room.

* * *

**This story is actually quite fun to write :-) I may try and update next week but I have a couple other stories to finish and one that I have to get fully started on, so if not sooner, I may wait until Christmas break to update my next chapter. **

**I would Appreciate and Love your reviews, tell me if it's good, or maybe if I need to add or change something. Although like in the last chapter I will ask you not to flame my story and any that I find will be taken off. Have a great day/night!**


End file.
